Totally Different
by beibet1008
Summary: Clary and her brothers Jon and Sebastian move to New York, close to the institute, after their parents die. Clary immediately catches the eye of the gorgeous Jace Wayland. Can they be together, or will certain dangers keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Jace and his siblings, along with Magnus and Simon walked into Taki's, immediately heading to their normal, huge booth in the back. Simon had asked them to meet an old friend of his and her brothers, who just moved to New York. They were shadowhunters, but they prefered to live in the mundane world, so they weren't moving into the institute.**

 **Jace groaned. "Remind me why i'm here again?"**

 **Izzy glared at him. "Because Maryse asked us to invite them to live in the institute, so they might as well meet the people they'll be living with, if they do. Besides, you love eating here and flirting with Kaelie so much, so just shut up and keep quiet."**

 **He rolled his eyes. "Love you too, sis."**

 **Magnus snorted. "This is why I don't have siblings. They fight over nothing."**

 **Now Alec rolled his eyes. "You can't choose whether you have siblings or not, Mags."**

" **Well, i beg to dif-".**

 **He was cut off, as the bell on the front door rang, and two guys stepped in. They were obviously identical, with the same toned, lean bodies, sharp, angular jaws, and green eyes. The only difference was that one had shock white-blonde hair, and the other had midnight- black hair. The one with white hair wore a pair of black jeans, and a white t-shirt with multi-colored nike high-tops. The other one wore a pair of khaki's with a black muscle shirt, and black high-tops. Both of them had runes covering along their necks, collarbone, arms, and so on, going below their shirts.**

 **They looked around the small restaurant, until their eyes landed on them, and they made their way over to them. The white-haired one looked over at Simon, grinning. "Simon. Long time no see."**

 **Simon stood up, giving both of them a man hug, before sitting back down. "Guys, this is Jonathan and Sebastian Morgenstern. They're the brothers of the friend I was telling you about. Guys, this is Isabelle, Alec and Jace Lightwood. Oh, and Magnus Bane."**

 **They nodded to everybody as Simon introduced them to the newcomers. "Our sister should be here any second now. She was listening to music when we were walking here. She always feels the need to sing and dance when listening to music, for fair warning. I-"**

 **He was cut off as the door opened and a small red-head danced her way in, singing "Sugar" by Maroon 5. Her voice was amazing, and she was doing professional hip-hop moves. She moon-walked around the entrance, her back to them so they couldn't see her face. She pulled her earbuds out, and walked over to them, singing under her breath. When she reached them, she turned so they could see her face.**

 **Jace's breath caught. She was beautiful. She had long, bright red hair the shade of fire, that fell in thick ringlets to her hips. Her skin was porcelain white, and covered in runes. She was lean and toned, with tantalizing curves, even though she was only about 5 ft. tall. When she looked up, his heart stopped. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. Like an emerald that's held up to the sun. They were breathtaking.**

 **He looked her over. She wore a pair of tight dark-wash skinny jeans, and a tank top t-shirt that had a picture of the little mermaid, and stopped above her belly-button, exposing her midriff. She had on a pair of studded black ankle boots, and a black pork pie hat. She had a stele in the waistband of her jeans, and a seraph blade in one of her belt loops.**

 **She smiled at them. "Hey, guys! I'm Clary, the awesome! Or the magnificent. Or the courageous. Clary, the courageous. I like that. Simon, my friend, it's been a while, you nerd! And the Lightwoods with Magnus Bane. Not a normal combination. But normals overrated. It always has been. I like un-normal. If that's even a word. Sorry, I'm babbling."**

 **Simon stood up, laughing. "You haven't changed one bit. At least your personality hasn't. I can't really say that for the rest of you." He pulled her in for a hug, and they stayed that way for a moment, before he pulled away. "I guess there's no point in introducing them to you. Guys, this is Clarissa Morgenstern. We've been best friends since we were children. They just moved back here from Idris, right?"**

 **She nodded, punching his arm. "We haven't seen each other for a year and half, Si. Of course I've changed since them, you dork. I least I didn't turn into a vampire being stupid."**

 **He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. I'm an idiot. I've heard it all before. Can we eat now? I'm starving."**

 **She laughed. "Me too."**

 **She sat down next to Jonathan, looking at the menu. "Ummm…raw steak?"**

 **Isabelle laughed. "That's the downworlder menu. The human food is on the other side."**

 **Clary nodded, making a face when she saw the options. "Oohh… cheeseburger with curly fries. I love curly fries… but they also have coconut pancakes… I can't turn down pancakes… hmmm… decisions, decisions."**

 **Jace laughed. "You know, you could just get pancakes with a side of curly fries. That way you can have both."**

 **Clary smiled at him. "You're so smart. That's perfect."**

 **Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, is there something specific you guys wanted to talk to us about?"**

 **Alec nodded. "Our mother wanted us to invite you guys to come live at the institute. You guys really don't even need an invitation, but still."**

 **Sebastian sighed. "That's nice of your mother, but we already have a house, so we're just gonna stay where we are. But tell your mom we said thank you."**

 **Alec was about to respond, when Kaelie came over, blowing bubbles with her gum. Her eyes found Jace's first, before staring at Jonathan and Sebastian. She immediately puffed out her chest, and tried to look seductive, before her eyes landed on Clary, who was oblivious to her even standing there. Her eyes moved next to the arm Sebastian had wrapped around her shoulders, and then to Clary's' hands which were playing with Jonathan's fingers.**

 **Everyone, except Clary sat in an awkward silence for a moment, before Clary looked up, and noticed Kaelie, before looking around at everyone. "What? What's wrong?"**

 **Simon cleared his throat, looking down at the menu. "Nothing. Just deciding what to get. I think I'll have the bloody mary hamburger with fries."**

 **Kaelie scribbled on her notepad, as everyone else ordered, stopping to glare at Clary, before walking away.**

 **Clary turned to them again, still playing with Jonathan's fingers. "So, Isabelle. I was thinking about going shopping tomorrow. If you're free, you can come with me. Judging by your outfit, which is amazing by the way, you're a shopper."**

 **She laughed. "You have no idea how nice it is hear someone else say that! Every time I talk about shopping with anybody else other than Magnus, they bitch and complain forever. I'd love to go shopping. Is there somewhere specific you wanted to meet?"**

 **She shook her head. "Not really. I'll pick you up at the Institute. Actually, Jon and Seb are going too, but they can take their own car."**

 **Jace looked at them, bewildered. "You guys like shopping?"**

 **Jon laughed. "Hell no! But we just moved back, so we're gonna go get some stuff. A t.v, clothes, weapons."**

" **Weapons?"**

" **Yeah, we need to finish stocking up the training and weapons room. You guys are welcome to come with us, if you want?"**

 **Alec shrugged. "I guess. Magnus was gonna tag along with the girls anyway, and I've got nothing better to do."**

 **Magnus was about to protest, when Kaelie came back, setting down their food, and pouting at Jace. "Jacey, it's been so long! I thought you'd forgotten about me!"**

 **He smirked. "You know that's not possible."  
She giggled. "I'm free after work. Come home with me."**

 **Clary snorted into her tea, choking. She set it down as Jon patted her back, and Isabelle and Alec tried not to burst out laughing. "Sorry. That was really hot."**

 **Kaelie burned holes in her with her eyes, as Jace sighed. "Sorry kaelie. I'm busy tonight."**

 **She sighed, twisting a lock of hair on her finger. "Oh, well, I'm sure we can find time to be together again. I'll be waiting."**

 **She walked away, and when the door leading to the kitchen swung shut, Clary, Isabelle and Alec burst out laughing. Jace couldn't help the slight blush that spread across his face, as Clary wiped tears from her eyes. "What the hell was that?"**

" **That was a girl flirting with my sexy self. Not something you'd understand, little girl."**

 **Clary laughed even harder. "That wasn't flirting. THAT was verbal sex. And it was incredibly uncomfortable."**

 **Jace looked at her, confused. If that had been anyone else, they would've gotten mad or insulted him back, but she completely ignored him. He'd never been ignored by a girl other than Isabelle before.**

 **They ate and talked for a while, and Jace couldn't help himself from watching her. The way she ate, the way her lips moved when she talked. The way she would impatiently push her fiery red curls out of her face. The way her eyes seemed to glow when she talked animatedly about something. The way her fingers twitched every once and a while, as if she wished she had something in them to occupy them. The way her smile seemed to light up the entire room. They were all things he noticed about her in the small time they were there. He'd ever noticed any small details with the other girls he'd been with. He'd never been so enticed before.**

 **When it was time to leave, they stood up, and Isabelle and Clary hugged and exchanged phone numbers, before they walked their separate ways. He hated to admit it, but he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning at around 12:30 they were waiting for Clary and her brothers in front of the institute. Isabelle was texting her, and Alec was wiping a blade on the corner of his shirt. Clary had texted them to dress comfortable, considering they would be walking around all day.**

 **Alec wore a pair of khaki's and a black t-shirt with high-tops. Isabelle wore a pair of tight leather pants, and a tight red v-neck t-shirt, with a pair of six-inch leather boots, and her whip coiled around her wrist. Jace had opted for a fitting white t'shirt and black jeans with combat boots.**

 **He was about to complain again, when a red 2014 camaro evolution stopped in front of them, a black 2014 range rover behind it. Jace stared at them in awe, as clary hopped out the camaro, smiling at them.**

 **Jace was unsure which was more beautiful, Clary or her car. His eyes moved back to Clary. She wore a pair of thigh high socks with tight high-waisted shorts, and a white button down flannel shirt that was tied around her rib cage, and black combat boots that laced up to her calves. She had a gold band on her forearm, and she wore the same pork pie hat she had yesterday.**

 **Isabelle squealed, hugging Clary. "I love your style! This whole indie-rock hipster thing you've got goin' on really works for you."**

 **She laughed. "Thanks, Izzy. Although I must admit that I'm jealous of the way you dress. I don't have the body for that type of style. I wish I did, though. Anyways, are you guys comin', or are you just gonna stand there for the rest of the day?"**

 **Jace stuttered. "What in the hell, Clary! You never told us that you had a Camaro!"**

" **Uhhh… sorry?"**

" **Sorry? This car is my dream car! You have to let me drive it!"**

 **She laughed. "Later. We've got to get to the mall before all the good comics are gone."**

 **SImon looked at her, incredulously. "You're into comics?"**

 **She nodded. "Yep. Comics, Manga, Anime. And video games."**

 **He didn't believe her. "What's your favorite anime and manga."**

" **Fairy Tail, of course. Who doesn't love Natsu?'**

 **He made a noise of disgust. "Figures you would be into that crap. Anything else?"**

" **Mmm…. FullMetal Alchemist,Black Butler, a lot."**

 **Simon was about to say something, when Isabelle shoved him forward. "Okay! Enough of your nerd talk. I can't stand it. Let's get going."**

 **When Isabelle turned to go towards Jon's car, Clary protested. "You're not coming in my car, Isabelle?"**

" **And ruin my hair? Hell no!"**

 **Jace made a beeline for the passenger seat, shoving his parabatai out of the way as he moved towards it too, and hopped over the door, landing in the seat. Alec glared at him, but moved back towards Magnus who was climbing in the back, talking to Isabelle.**

 **Jace turned towards Clary as she climbed into the drivers seat. His heart beat faster, stuttering unhealthily, as he did his best to ignore it. "So, Clary. How old are you?"**

 **She smirked at him. "Jace Wayland. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with me."**

 **He smirked back. "Sorry, Sweetheart. Actually, I think** _ **you're**_ **flirting with** _ **me**_ **. And I wouldn't exactly blame you. I AM stunningly gorgeous."**

 **She laughed. "You ARE stunningly conceited and big-headed."**

 **He mock-scoffed. "Excuse me! Did you call me big-headed? My sexy head is actually pretty normal sized. And sexy."**

" **You already said that."**

" **I know. But it deserved to be said twice."**

 **She laughed. "I'm sixteen by the way. I turn seventeen in a week."**

 **He smiled. An actual smile. "Well, I'm seventeen.**

 **She nodded, and they spent the rest of the ride there asking questions and getting to know each other. This girl was even more incredible than he thought she was.**


End file.
